This invention relates to a vehicle which is equipped with at least one unit of a pair of right and left wheels such as an automobile and a motor tricycle.
In a vehicle having a pair of right and left wheels as set forth above, a vehicle body tends to incline outwardly, i.e., toward the opposite direction with respect to a turning center of the vehicle due to the centrifugal force during turning. On the other hand, in a two-wheel vehicle, it effects a turn by inclining its body inwardly, i.e., in a lean state. The present invention intends to provide a device for causing a vehicle body or vehicle wheels to incline toward the turning center side during turning, so that a driver can enjoy a similar steering sense as that of a two-wheel vehicle in an automobile or motor tricycle.
A motor tricycle which can be inclined toward the turning center side of a vehicle body during turning is described in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication (Kokai Tokkyo Koho) No. 54-25033. This motor tricycle has two right and left front wheels and one rear wheel, and it is constructed as such that its body is inclined toward the turning center side during turning by shifting the weight of a driver toward the turning center side resisting the centrifugal force. Since this motor tricycle is of a saddle type as a usual motorcycle is, it is comparatively easy for the driver to shift his weight to incline the vehicle body. However, when a driver's seat is a seat type as a usual automobile, it is not necessarily an easy job for him to incline the vehicle body merely by shifting his weight.